


The Good Old Days

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Like I was thinking....30 or so years later, M/M, Maybe even 40, Point is they're old, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sweet, long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>An old man, just returned from across the ocean.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on this little in-game exchange:
> 
>  **Zevran, in response to being asked about his adventures:** My adventures? I’m hardly an old man just returned from across the ocean, am I? Should I shake my fist at nearby children while I talk about the good old days?
> 
>  **Warden:** If you don;t want to talk, that’s fine.
> 
>  **Zevran:** Now I didn’t say that. Old men love to talk, after all. Will I get a kiss afterwards?
> 
> Check it out on tumblr [here](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/post/150098613216/zevran-in-response-to-being-asked-about-his)!

 

The sea breeze was warm against his skin, reminding Zevran the country he’d just left. His time in Antiva was fruitful and, even he could admit, rather nostalgic. But there was something here in Ferelden, the land of wet dog and mud, that couldn’t be found in the sunny and golden Antiva.

“Zevran!”

There it was.

He had wrinkles on his face, his right leg didn’t work quite like it used to, and rich foods took days to pass through his system, but whenever he heard that voice he felt like a young man again, barely twenty, with blood on his hands and new love in his heart.

“My Warden!”

He was accepted into a warm hug nary a moment after he stepped onto the dock. He pressed a gentle kiss to their neck and smiled warmly, forgetting and remembering how much he’s missed this embrace all over again. After more joyful kisses (joyful and _passionate_ , drawing he ire of some folk around them), they joined hands and finally started to depart.

“So,” they began, “Tell me about your adventures.”

 _I’m hardly an old man yet,_ he wanted to tease, but he knew, despite how he wanted it to not be true, that he was.

“I have returned from across the ocean…but alas, there are no children about to shake my fist at.”

They laughed and it was music to his ears.

“Hhmm…I am an old man so I love to talk…you shall hear everything,” he smirked, an expression familiar to his face, “But, I’ll take my kiss in advance, this time.”

They had no complaints. **•**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about less than five minutes, so forgive any mistakes and the lack of substance.


End file.
